1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to systems and methods for vehicle navigation, and more particularly to onboard navigation systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
An increasing number of vehicles have onboard navigation systems. Such systems typically rely in part on global positioning system (GPS) location and direction information. This information is combined with destination data and roadway data to formulate navigation information to provide the driver with assistance in navigating to the desired destination or destinations. Typically, navigation information can include maps and detailed driving instructions. Such onboard navigation systems require the user to enter destination information in order for the system to determine the navigation information.
Often, more complicated itineraries can be researched using various travel-related information systems in order to arrive at a most desired travel itinerary. This itinerary might include particular hotels along the trip path where it is desired to stay, and particular restaurants that are selected for dining. Various attractions and sightseeing opportunities might also be part of the itinerary. The selection of such a detailed itinerary can require the manual keying-in of the desired locations into the onboard navigation system of the vehicle. Additionally, if more than one vehicle is to be used for the same trip, the data must be entered individually for each vehicle.
Entering data into such onboard navigation systems is difficult, because the ergonomics are not favorable for data entry and because such systems rarely have a full keyboard, mouse, or other conventional data entry device. Entering data also can be time consuming and difficult not only in view of the lack of full keyboard and mouse data input devices, but also if the destination is not recognized by the navigation system, additional information about the destination might also have to be entered. Most drivers prefer to contemplate and plan among different destination alternatives in the comfort of their home or office, and using the interface advantages of a personal computer.